NaruHina & MenHina Lemons
by Veradux
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. First time writing NaruHina & MenHina smut one shots. Open to requests, reviewers privileged. No other characters & ships accepted as the title suggests. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beastmaster and the Witch**

**Summary**

So, first trying to write smut in English. Maybe I'll unconsciously make mistakes or write some parts in an unsatisfying way, so please be kind if you correct these. Any kind of review / criticism is appreciated, as long as they are not offending. Also I'm open to any suggestion.

This is only a NaruHina / MenHina smut chronicles book, so if you have any request that clashes with these ships, I cannot approve. Only the requests appropriate to the tags are considered, and reviewers privileged. And be specific, if you request a scenario.

While I also accept parodies, the universes I know are Tolkien legendarium, PJO & HoO, Prototype (game), and some movies and games, I don't read book much. Again, if you have any requests in that part, please be specific. Mythology and myths, and Ancient Ages are also accepted, specifically Greek and Roman.

While I say "be specific", I'd like to see body descriptions or body reference pictures –most preferred- (these are not have to be Naruto, Menma or Hinata, any picture that resembles their body are approved), ages and some personality descriptions. These are preferred body descriptions;

Age: +15

Naruto: Muscled, Athletic, A Bit Hunky, Long Haired, Facial Haired…

(Ref: . )

Hinata: Tight Body, Not Too Wide Hips, Toned Legs, Flat Stomach… (I don't have any reference picture for Hinata right now.)

I will give a picture URL in each chapter in case if you want a picture that resembles the characters in the respective chapters, as there is no option for inserting a picture.

Lastly, I will give tags at the start for each chapter for the content in their parts, in case you are wondering what the scene includes.

Now, onto the chapter**.**

**Pic:**

Dark Queen Hinata and Beast Master Naruto (mattwilson83)

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter. I already mentioned it's my first try, so I may have mistakes. Please be kind about that part.**

**I immensely influenced by mattwilson83's picture, which I gave at the beginning.**

**The chapter is too long, +4400 words.**

Tags: Anthro, Domination, Rough Sex, Impregnation, Spank (Slightly).

Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom. Rich, powerful and full of fertile lands with forests, rivers and mountains. It was the Kingdom of Konoha. Everyone is happy and healthy, with strong armies protecting them, what can someone ask for more?

Well, there is one thing…

Hinata Hyuga. The Cosmic Witch of the East. But she is not a typical witch; she always creates trouble to those higher-ups, creating edible cotton candy monsters out of royal kitchens for children, or confusing mindless reptilians to attack each other, further entertaining people, especially children.

Even this powerful witch has agreed to terms that she is not to harm anything unless she is being attacked, although she creates some "entertainment" for fun.

Until one day…

"I'm so bored!" Cladded in a black yukata and fingerless long gloves, the white-eyed witch was sitting in her throne at her isolated far eastern style castle. For several days, she was waiting for a special guest, but he was late. Again.

Not longer after, a royal messenger came in a hurry. "What now?"

"Lady Hinata!" He seemed like he was just out of a battle, beaten armor and helm, with a broken shield in his back. "A 2 meters tall human-like creature has just started to cause havoc! It has orange hide and he is big! Nothing could past his hide, not even magic! We barely scratched him, and every wound were immediately healed just after we inflicted them! To top that all, he destroys our walls with his bare fists! Please lend your help!"

"Naruto again?" She sighed and stood up. "Well, lead the way." She knew who that creature was.

He was the late guest.

Naruto, the famous beastmaster, residing in the outer huge forests of Konoha (not far from Hinata's castle), was, again, enraged by the acts of some lumberers, attacked the village. He crushed a hut, destroyed a stone wall, frightened werewolf soldiers and easily overpowered reptilian guards.

"Rrraaaggh!" With a violent roar, he crushed three shielded guardians with his right orange-furry monster fist and send them flying into the rubbles of a wall. He was now in his full beast mode, a 2 meters tall orange human-like fox with long ears, deadly claws and a white-tipped tail. Sometimes he stood on his foxy foot, sometimes stood akin to that of foxes.

"Fufufu…" When Hinata, his beloved witch, arrived in the scene, he was beating up a resurrected giant golden golem summoned by the desperate mages of the kingdom with his bare furry fists. "Enough." She signaled everyone to back off. "Enjoying yourself again, huh?.." She directly went to him, placing her hand on his fox head and gently caressed him.

"Grr…" He was still furious, but his beauty's ministrations were already soothing him. Not long after, he stood and returned to his human form.

"Hm…" Hinata liked his every form. Now, he was wearing only knee length torn-up pants, displaying his sweaty muscles in all his glory. Still red in anger, his tan skin was slightly covered in dirt. His long blonde hair, dampened from excessive fighting. Nevertheless, he was hot, as always.

Hot enough to share her bed. As usual.

"I'm tired," Of course she was not. "Can you please," She ran her a bit long nailed delicate fingers across his broad shoulders. "Carry me to our bedroom?" Whispered to his whiskered cheek, tempting him with the thoughts of desirable things they could do in their private castle.

"Hm…" He groaned with his eyes closed, imagining how their warm bodies can be attached to each other. "Gladly." He took his half-beast form; his forearms and foot were fully and clawed, and his foot were now slightly bigger than normal. He sprouted his big and fluffy tail and fox ears, teeth turned into fangs and blue eyes are now slitted crimson ones. With taking this form, he stood all on fours and allowed Hinata to sit on his shoulder. Then, she placed a spiky black leather collar around his throat to make sure she won't fall during the ride, and Naruto started to run, faster than any known fastest animal.

"Incredible…" Everyone was now in awe. The witch has just tamed the beast barely with her words. Unbeknownst to them, however, the duo have already known each other for months now, and started to live in their fantasies for three weeks.

Seeing how he hurried to their place, Hinata was amused. She could feel constantly flexing of his back muscles under her butt, since she was wearing a thin but opaque yukata. To feel his hard muscles better, she sometimes arched her hips a bit to rub her panty covered moist nether region against his back muscles. Oh, how she wanted to just shred her underwear to feel his skin. One hand keeping the leash of his collar, and the other ventured over his inhumanly powerful upper body. Feeling his big, tight biceps, shoulders and upper chest further made her horny.

Just seeing, touching his tan skin was enough to made her crave for him. Though, Naruto didn't seem to mind her sultry ministrations. On the contrary, feeling her tender hand wandering across his naked skin, and her butt and panty cladded moist womanhood on his back gave him an erection, threatening to just shred his pants.

"We're here, my queen." Instead of entering the castles through locked doors, he basically leapt to the 4th and the upmost floor's balcony, with Hinata tightly holding his leash to prevent herself from falling.

"Wow!" That was very exciting for her. She got off his back and padded on her bare feet to her king size bed, slowly lowering her black yukata to her wait while her arms still in it, showing a glimpse of her tight butt.

"Hm~" Seeing her sexy back made his pants extremely tight, though he'd never shown an attempt to hide his boner, even in a single bit. Standing fully upright like an obedient soldier, he watched her until she was in her bed. He constantly fisted his hand to suppress his aching groin. "You are so hot 'tebayo…" Whispered hastily while flailing his tail, showing he could barely hold back himself.

To top it all, she took off her bandages around her breasts with magic, showing her nude upper back fully.

Then, she dropped everything to her feet, now fully naked, still turning her back to him.

"Oh…" This was it for Naruto. They didn't get laid for days, and now she was teasing him just by showing her body. He walked in a nearly slow pace behind her, placing his black clawed big orange furry hand on her beautiful ass, slowly caressing her supple butt cheeks while lowering his head to lick her nape. He was nearly 2 meters tall after all, with this big muscled body, he was like a walking wall for her. "I need to mate." He whispered hastily to her ear, hot breath tickling her ear and cheek. Everything about her was a turn on for him. As much as he loves her, he couldn't deny that her body was as attractive as her personality. She doesn't have excess weight, nor she was slim.

She was enough.

"Well," While it was erotic for her, she still kept her desires at bay and turned to him, now her nude front was in full display to him. "Take a bath first, my male. As much as I'd love to take that big cock of yours inside me," Grabbed his dick through his pants to emphasize, gaining a light moan from him by squeezing it. "And lick and touch those sweaty rocky muscles," Ran her other hand across his big chest and chiseled abs. "You're covered in dirt. Take me, when you finish." Then, she threw herself backwards to her bed, laying her head on her big soft white pillows. "Plus, you look like a sexy savage male beast whenever you take a bath." She closed her eyes, and spread her legs apart from each other to show him her perfectly closed pink pussy, which was already dripping from just the thought of him being freshly showered. "And take those stupid pants out." She brought her fingers to her womanhood, rubbing her clit and lower lips in medium pace while looking at him with dazed eyes.

"Hm…" He groaned to all those sultry compliments and her masturbation while looking to him with those eyes. Without wasting any second, he took off his pants, releasing his aching hard steel weapon pointing directly at her. He was cut, and the head was an angry red, veins covered his proud large member. From his navel to the base of his cock, yellow-orange mix of small hair was present, further gave the anthro a real stud look.

"Oh…" And the handsome stud view, the thought of those muscular arms around her, his big chest against her, hot skin to skin contact gave her a mini orgasm. While she was pleasuring herself, he turned his back and walked straight into the shower, his tail slightly flailing behind him.

He kept it short, and returned to the room. His blond hair, orange furry fox ears, tail and limbs looked a bit damp and soft, his chiseled manly body clean and there were droplets all over him. His rock hard member, never softened in a bit, was in desperate need of attention.

"You look hot." Hinata licked her lips, couldn't wait any longer. She was still in her bed in the same position as before.

"You too." Gave a harsh breath to keep his lust under control, but failed. Without any wait, he walked to the bed and climbed, placing his body between her tight legs and his clawed furry hands next to each side of her head and crawled over head, sealing their lips at last. At first, it was just a connection of their lips, but quickly turned into a sloppy one, kissing each other's lips randomly, then dashed their tongues out.

"Ah~" Their hot breath brushed against their face as their tongues wrestled. She tried to move her hands to his head, but his furry hands grasped them and put them next to either side of her head. Clawed orange furry fingers intertwined with her dark colored long nail fingers, his firm butt hips pressed to hers, his long and hot hard cock was placed over her warm moist crotch.

"Hah…" Even though they were out of breath, they never ceased their kiss. Their tongues still dancing over each other while their lips were sometimes kissing each other, sometimes separate to breath in air. However, they were always touching to each other. Their saliva mixed and dripping into their mouths, their sweet, yet bitter taste filling them with a renewed lust. Their chest, rising and falling rapidly from breathing, were touching to each other.

"Ah…" He thrusted his aching cock over her womanhood, giving some relief to them. Her fluids covered his steel meat and testicles, further driving him insane. With his body totally covering hers, from upview she seemed as though she disappeared under him. He placed his forehead over atop of hers, looking to her beautiful face covered in lust for him as he started to thrust over her sensitive watery area, teasing and relieving both of them at the same time.

"Ah, Naruto." When he finally released her hands, she placed them around his body, dark nails digging into his muscled meaty back, feeling his muscles tense at first, then slightly relaxed even though she was nearly scratching him. He was basically fucking outerside of her pussy, making her crave for that monster to be inside, but at the same time, feeling intense pleasure from overstimulation of her clit and nether regions via his cock. Her lustful moans were music to his ears, were a proof that she was enjoying everything he does. She was enjoying him, and he was so happy to pleasure her with his body. It signaled him that he was the true and only male for her.

She was all his. She was a powerful witch feared by everyone, yet she was a moaning mess under him.

"Hina, you're so hot –tebayo." He increased his pace, making her fluids to gush over his pre-cum dripping veiny fucktool. "Hah…" His hands went to big breasts, black clawed furry fingers constantly playing with and squeezing them and the pink nipples. They were soft, but not fragile. "Mh~" As he couldn't place his mouth over them due to his over-height, he was just enjoying touching them. He placed his orange palms over her nipples, pushing her breasts down while his black clawed furry fingers squeezed them. "I love your big, soft tits." He breathed heavily over her face, and when she opened her eyes a bit, their gaze connected and locked with a thrust of his hips. "I love the feeling of your velvety watery womanhood over my cock." He thrusted again, increasing her moans. "I love your soft body touching to me, being under my body." He thrusted again. "I love your dirty moans for me." Again and again, he thrusted.

"Ah! Naruto!" With his rapid thrusts and squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, his words brought her to an orgasm. "Ah!" Eyes tightly closed and toned light hands and legs wrapped around his manly anthro frame, her snatch basically exploded like a geyser, covering his cock and pelvic in hot woman liquid, dripping to his thick thighs and the back of his knees.

"You're so sexy 'tebayo." He watched his queen tremble in intense pleasure, cock still over her gushing entrance. Even when she was still haing orgasm, he didn't stop his thrusts, only slowed his speed but increased his cock's weight over her pussy to prolong and increase the intensity of orgasm. Seeing her eyes shut down, mouth opened to cry his name and feminine body in sweat, with her warm liquid continuing to cover his hot rod and her entrance lips attached the underside of it, a hot wave of intense feeling rushed down to his pelvic, but he succeeded at keeping his end at bay.

And he withdrew his cock, giving her some space to collect her breath.

"Ah, that was…" She whispered in heavy breaths as her eyes slowly opened, but never fully. "Great."

"But not the end." He whispered back at her face, hot breath caressing her while one of his hands went to her breasts and played with them at a medium pace. Hot steel ramrod touching to her nether lips, the two sexes wet with her juice. "You ready?" He was a bit concerned, even though he knew she was more than ready for him.

"Yes." The lust driven witch was yearning for her male to mate, if we were to talk in his tongue. "Just be gentle at first." Even though this was not the first time, it felt like it every time they did it due to him being larger and stronger in all aspects. His proud male member was far bigger abd thicker than that of normal level, and his stamina was so high that it always seemed like he neer exhausts from having sex with her.

Nevertheless, it always felt great to be with him. To cuddle him, to feel him inside, to be with him alone in this castle, in this room, in this bed…

"I will." He gladly accepted her request with a kiss to her head, which relaxed her. Hearts pounding for the final moment, eye connection locked, he re-adjusted himself in between her legs, his feral looking thin lips touched to her temple, one of his furry hands aligned his manhood to her entrance. His manly body lowered to her feminine one, his breath on her ear, his other hands around her again, making her feel secure and small.

He dragged one hand to the back of her head, keeping her head to his muscular tan chest, while the other slowly caressed the small of her back. And without a warning, he entered just the tip of his sturdy man meat inside her.

"Oh." Even that made them feel good, although not enough. Naruto slightly moved his hips back a bit, then thrusted again while looking at her with a feral look, pointed teeth clenched. She was so tight, it was nearly impossible for him to enter. With each thrust, he entered more of his cock inside her, tight velvety walls clenching around him. "Fuck, you're so tight!"

"And you're so big!" Even though he managed to enter half of his tool, she felt so full and stretched. Her long nailed hands scratched his back, her legs locked around his waist, moving him inside her a bit.

"Oh." He retreated his hips, just the bulbuous head remained inside. "Ah." He closed his eyes as he re-entered her at a medium pace, feeling her tight walls massaging his large hard meat. Hands placed on either side of her smaller frame, claws digging into white sheets. With a few thrusts, he managed to enter almost all of the length inside her.

"Ah!" She felt stretched beyond her limits, she felt he's pushing her uterus. "God, Naruto." Hands clenching his back, big tits squished against his big chest, she felt deep pleasure mixed with some pain. When he started to fuck her pussy at a slow pace, she threw her head back and arched her back, connecting their upper body.

"You feel good?" He asked while holding his lust at bay. He wanted to just forget everything and pound her so good that she cannot walk straight for a week. He wanted to just pound her so hard that both of them unload their insides. He wanted to pound her so hard that she'll end up being knocked up.

"So good~" She looked to his lust driven eyes with the equal gaze and a smile. A true smile for a pleasured woman. "Fuck me, like the wild beast you are." Her hands were roaming all over his muscular chest, stomach, back and shoulders, and arms. As much as his cock slowly fucking her pussy was mind blowing, his male anthro body was equally arousing, along with his dominating wild male animal nature. Not to mention they didn't have sex for several days, nor she had masturbated.

"You sure?" He looked concerned, yet excited. His already rock hard stick enlarged again, if that's possible, and twitched, dripping precum inside her. And the frequently overtight spasming pussy didn't help it. Or, in this case, helped a lot.

"More than sure, babe." She dragged her hands from the sides of his toned abs to his firm delicious butts, squeezing and pushing them to her, which resulted in taking more of his dick. "Ah, just fuck me with that big dick. I want your manly body conquer me." Her walls clenched at this thought.

"Ah!" He nearly came right there, but managed to hold off. With her hands playing with his butt, he further aroused, tail flailing like an excited dog. "I will," He backed his hips slightly, placing one of his foxy beast hands over her melons, pinching and playing with them, the other keeping him up. "Gladly," He thrusted hard inside her, his pointed teeth and her pussy walls clenched very hard. "Fuck," He backed again. "You!" And thrusted in again.

"Ah!" She came again while throwing her head back with a wail, since her days of fantasies about him came true. "Yes!" She started to breath heavily from her mouth, smiled with utter satisfaction with her eyes closed and unfocused, her nails dug into the tough skin of his muscle butt. However, he hadn't slowed even in a bit.

"Oh, so good 'tebayo!" With her body clinging to him, and her pussy grasping him deathly, his thrusts became more and more frenzy. He started to fuck her with a new vigour, placing his big furry hands on either side of her waist, basically holding and fucking her as if she's his fuck toy of good quality. "Fuck, you're so damn hot and tight!" He looked at her with a feral look, breaths heavy and chest rising and falling rapidly, like hers. "You're only mine!" He added with a harsh thrust and a slap to her tight ass, which excited them further.

"Yes!" She clung to his broad shoulders for support. "I only belong to you!" She howled between his rapid and rough thrusts. "This pussy is eager to please your big cock!" In each thrust, he always hit her pleasure points. "Just own me! Turn this witch into your bitch!" She couldn't able to relax from her last orgasm. This, along with his harsh and fast thrusts and his hot hands squeezing and slappig her ass, made her so sensitive that she immediately came again and again, which made her body shook each time.

"Damn!" Her eagerness to submit her body to his desires drove him even more, he fucked her tight channel with rapid thrusts. "Fuck, I'm gonna…" The vice velvety wet grip around his member, and the thought of dominating and making her orgasm, felt so good. He needed release everything he had.

"Me too!" She breathed heavily, eyes closed from intense feeling in her guts. "Cum inside!" Her nice pussy was trying to milk his big shaft, her womb was aching for hit hot seed. Her body wanted to belong to him, which already belongs. Wanted to give him children of their own.

"What?" He was surprised at the sudden bold order. "It will make you-" He gritted his teeth and tried to tell in between his thrusts. Even though the thought of impregnating her with his children was hot, he couldn't do that if she wasn't ready.

"I know!" She grasped hig big biceps. "I'm ready, I want to give you a little pack of cubs of our own! Just release inside!" Her legs locked again around his waist.

"As you wish! Gnh!" He groaned through gritted teeth, keeping himself at the edge, waiting for her to cum first. He was still keeping hold of her waist, clawed thumbs on her stomach while other fingers are on her waist. He was pumping her very hard, pushing her uterus up and her walls aside each time he entered her.

"Naruto!" The feeling of being penetrated beyond her limit, his hot large rod stretching her tight tunnel and his warm muscular body keeping her under him was too much for her. Already in the daze of her last orgasm, she came like a fountain again after his several fast thrusts. "Ah!" She threw her head back with a blissful cry, and arched her back which squished their torso against each other.

"Ah!" After one or two seconds, he hold her tight from her waist and buried himself to the hilt and stayed still for a sec with his eyes tightly closed and his teeth clenched, feeling her already tight walls getting even tighter and milking him through her release. "Oh!" Then, he came with a wild roar, arching his back and releasing huge amounts of cum inside her while keeping her at her place by holding her hips. With each spurt, he withdrew and re-entered her, her pussy sucking him in and everything he offered. His furry hands felt every part of her firm butts, squeezing them as he came. With the feeling of her liquid constantly coating him, her firm butts and tight tunnel around his hard member prolonged his orgasm as he continued to thrust.

"Oh…" Her mind was literally blown to the heavens. She felt his torrent of thick warm cum constantly filling her, which she was full to the brim already. His never ending thrusts and manly hot seed seemingly prevented her orgasm to end, with his hands harshly squeezing her ass and his animalistic moans added to intense pleasure. She felt so good, yet so exhausted but never minded it. She was full of his cock and sperm, even if she was not exhausted, he wouldn't let her go.

He basically owned her. This was not just sex for him, it was a mating session.

His humps slowed down, as was his torrent of jizz. And at long last, their release had ended

"Ah…" Finally, his release ended, but his still rock hard cock remained inside her. His anthro body was sweaty, dripping to her also sweaty body.

"How was it, my man?" She whispered with an exhausted smile to his face. Her hands wrapped around his thick neck, while her legs were still around his waist. She could feel his hot baby-making seed in her stomach, his hard member in her body.

"You asking me?" He smirked to the woman under his body.

"Why? You're still rock hard." She was trying to hide her anxiety behind a smirk. He managed to bring her several orgasms in only one round of sex, but she could make him cum only one time. She felt as if she was not satisfying for him.

"It's always wonderful to mate with you, my queen." He immediately detected her doubts and kissed her head passionately, with his white-tipped orange tail slowly flung behind him. "You know," His strong arms wrapped around her back and waist while he's still inside her, preventing their mixed cum ooze off. "It's just that my stamina is high, it takes more than one round to beat me." Added with a wink, which earned him a smile from her. "You should've learned that by now." Ended with a small laugh.

"Well," The monster inside her made her horny again. "I should just use my magic to refill my energy, otherwise I cannot compete with you."

"Sounds good for me." He straightened up on his knees. His rock hard member still inside her, and he placed his beast hands over her thighs, massaging every part of them. "Besides, I still have to make sure you're pregnant." His cock inside her twitched, and her walls spasmed again.

"Then, what're you waiting for?" She used her powers to regain her strength. Again, she was aroused to the limit. Having unprotected sex with her loyal mate was an utterly blissful feeling, she gladly accepted him as her life already. And his children. Their children.

With a lustful grin, he held her hips again and started to pump inside her, eliciting moans from both of them.

**Here ends the Chapter 1. Any review appreciated except harsh criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Modern AU

**Chapter 2: Modern AU**

A/N: Sorry for long wait, I have other books to write, and my university has began, and I'm working. I won't be able to write much, maybe once in a month.

I thought I should add a chart to tell about the titles named "_ AU" since they won't be the only chapters with the same name.

I'll give the charts before the pictures, with the ages in parenthesis, like;

**Genre: Modern AU Indoor Swimming Pool  
Theme: Olympics Swimmer Naruto (22) x University Junior Hinata (19)**

Pic:

i. pinimg originals/2c/24/bf/2c24bf3649959ee6fdde6a30e8147d95. jpg

Tags: Fetish, Blowjob, Anal.

Now, onto the chapter…

"You'll learn how to swim!" Hiashi, Hinata's father, was very strict about that part. "And that's final!" She was a Hyuga, his daughter, she must know how to swim, like her all classmates. He couldn't tolerate any further insist.

"But you know I cannot wear… Uh, those things, you know." She was still not sure about that part. Swimming clothes were extremely revealing for her, and she was a preserved girl. "At least-"

"I know." He held his hand high and silenced her. "You will learn the best from the best."

"Eh?" Couldn't get it. "I don't want Gai-sensei-" No no no, she absolutely won't go to that maniac in their university.

"From now on, on weekends you're going to attend the private swimming course in Konoha Swimming Pool."

"Oh?" She was surprised. "The one that the Olympics Swimmer Champion Naruto-"

"Yes, yes, yes." He quickly intercepted as if he had something urgent to do now. "Not only the pool he's working, he's your teacher."

"WHAT?!" Her father's face cringed at her sudden scream.

"Only the best swimmer in this state should teach you, and that person is Naruto." The boy brought a golden medal at age 20, and he was the top competitor in swimming in their nation, always got the first place in all of competitions since age 18. "In afternoons, after his lunch times, he'll teach you."

Then, everything was set. She was going to learn swimming by her long crush celebrity. She couldn't stop fantasizing about him; how he's going to touch her to let her swim, how he's going to hold her to prevent her from drowning, how his athletic body will touch hers…

Well, little did she know, she's gonna experience something more than touches and lessons.

"Welcome, young mistress." On Saturday afternoon, she arrived in the pool and one of the staff members greeted her in his work desk. "How may I serve you?" Added with a closed-eye smile the black haired white boy.

"Hi?" She didn't know what to do, it's her first time to be in a pool.

"Do you have reservation," He was working in his computer. "Or you're newbie around here?"

"Oh, newbie I guess. I'm here to start my weekend swimming lessons."

"Weekend swimming lessons?" He asked with one burrow raised, then he remembered. "Oh, you must be Hinata Hyuga."

"I am."

"Mr. Uzumaki's waiting for you in 3rd swimming pool." He showed the way.

"Thank you." Mr. Uzumaki, the worldwide famous swimmer champion, is waiting for her. Oh…

"Oh…" Bored from waiting, Naruto was currently swimming in the large pool with a blue bonnet that covered all of his hair, and blue tight swim trunks.

"H-Hello?" Here comes his expected beautiful 19 years old student. He saw her photos earlier, and what a body she has got. He could detect her big breasts and curvy hips under her baggy clothes in the pictures. What could he say, every men would kill each other for that body.

"Hi." After a brief moment of swimming, he came to the edge of the pool across her. As he climbed the metal bars, water droplets dropped from every corner of his muscular body as if a whale jumping out of sea, which made her gulp in fascination. "Hinata Hyuga?" Though he already knew her, he didn't miss the formality since she's a stranger. Or rather, he's a stranger to her. He took off his blue bonnet, he offered a hand to her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you already know I assume." Laughed slightly.

"Uh, yes." She tried not to be paralyzed by his charming smile and took his hand, which was bigger and warmer than hers, to shake.

"Do you have anything for swimming?" He asked as he placed his hands on either side of his waist and was standing tall in front of her, which send her spine chills.

"Uh, yes…" She barely managed to look to his face instead of his wet torso. She could gladly lick that wet hairless body, from his toes to his forehead, not to miss his broad chest and his abs and-

"Great." He cheerfully intercepted her fantasy world. "You can just the bathroom over there, as changing room is outside of this saloon."

"Okay." She quickly went to the bathroom and changed. She was now wearing a tight body swimsuit, which was purplish dark blue, reaching to upper side of her mid thighs and serving as if it was a secondary skin to her. Though that sleeveless suit was not that uncomfortable for her, the problem is her big breasts were pressed together and it was too revealing.

Nevertheless, she returned to his swimming lesson.

For an hour, he taught her the basics of swimming, sometimes held her from her torso to prevent her from falling into the pool,which also allowed him to feel her soft and fit skin underneath her swimsuit. Sometimes he accidently held her on the surface by holding her breasts, which made both of them blush.

But also, an electricity went through their spine…

"Ok, let's take a break." He declared the end and, with his aid, they sit on the edge of the pool side by side. Their bare feet were under the water, slowly swinging back and forth. Although she's not into feet of guys, somehow Naruto's big feet made her mouth water and a heat in her body went to her crotch.

Most of the girls around her age know this; big in the shoes, big in the pants. And, to top that all, she didn't need to guess his reproductive organ size, as the trunks he's wearing had a bulge. A really big bulge. Somehow she's able to tell he's semi erected. Oh, God, the sight of his bulged blue trunks over his delicious hips made her tremble.

"Your boyfriend's too lucky for having a beautiful and clever girlfriend such as you." He tried to start a conversation in hopes of discovering wheter she's single or dating. He wanted all of her to himself, such a selfish but reasonable thought, as he's not some kind of a playboy. He wanted to just rip her swimsuit off and give her the fuck of her life, sure, but also wanted her to be his so that they can be together in the future.

"Actually, I've never had one before." She smiled and blushed at his compliment.

"Well, me neither had a girlfriend, guess we're on the same boat." He's having crazy thoughts right now. "Then," This is it, he'll be direct to her. "Let's start to date."

"What?!" Her long time crush just asked her out!

"You and me." He tried to use his charm by putting a gentle smile and placing his hand on her waist, the other on her thigh. "What do you say?" He whispered to her face.

"Oh, I-I don't know?.." She did want to date with him, but all of this was unexpected.

"But I know." Finalized his confess by holding her face and placing a passionate kiss over her plump lips.

"…" All of her doubts ceased to exist as he held her and pressed his thin lips forward. He's bold to take such an action, but he's also caring. And warm. Finally she gave in and started to kiss him back with eyes closed and hands around his neck. They slowly kissed each other as their hands slowly roamed over their upper body. Quickly, lust grew in their bodies and their kisses grew vigorous.

As they kissed, he pulled her on his lap by holding her hips with little to no effort.

"Ah!" She elicited intense moans as he attacked her neck, her breasts squished against his broad chest. Not only he's handsome, but also so powerful. With their clothed aroused sexes rubbing against each other, her sexual need dramatically increased. "Naruto!" She held on his wide shoulders as he rubbes against her and licking, sucking and biting her neck.

"That's it, babe." He pulled her hair back and whispered to her open mouth. "Moan for me." His other hand was squeezing her firm ass rather roughly. "I'll make you feel like a real man's woman." Confidently he brushed his lips against her open ones and whispered as he pressed her hips further, which made their sexes press against each other better, making her shiver with anticipation.

"Yes…" She whispered with closed eyes, then, not losing a second, he captured her lips again. His lips and touches were firm, but caring, as if he's trying to tell she's his only, which she is.

"Ah…" Their lust for each other grew more and more as their hands felt every delicate inch of their skin. When they're out of breath, they broke their kiss, saliva connecting their lips which were only an inch away from each other. Eyes looking with desire, hot breaths caressing their faces.

"Love you." He didn't give her time to respond, and after whispering he took her lips again. The softness of her body responding to his every action was so intimidating. He moved his tongue ahead, licked her lips for permission to enter, which she gladly gave.

"Hah…" Their connected mouths opened as their tongues clashed, saliva dripping to their chins and chests. Their sexes, which were rubbing against each other through swimsuits, aching for relief at the same time, all the sensations made them moan. They could no longer hold their desires in.

Breaking the kiss, he looked at her panting face, which showed she wanted him, and with a swift move, he torn apart her suit's upper half, loosing free her big tits, and, to an extent, aroused her due to show of power.

"Eek!" She quickly tried to hide them, but his strong hands firmly stopped hers, blue eyes looking intently at her big mammaries. "I-It's embarrassing!" She turned her flushed face away from him.

"It's beautiful rather than embarrassing." Added with a wink. "It's not like every man gets an awesome titted woman, you know." It's true, even though he's not picky about physical appearances, he couldn't deny he loved her to be fit and big titted.

"Don't talk like that…" She's flattered to hear that he liked her breasts' size. "You messed up my swimsuit!" She realized they're still in the pool, in public area. Which means… "What if someone comes?!" She panicked.

"Shh…" He placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "No one will come." Whispered to her lips and sealed them with his own. Even though he's confident, he didn't know whether someone will come. And the thought of showing the intruders their connected naked perfect bodies, which is a sign of him owning her, seemed very hot to him. Ah, he needed to plunge his aching imprisoned cock in her depths, which he deemed must be tight.

"Stop…" She broke the kiss with heavy breaths. "I-I cannot do this."

"Why?" He's confused. Did he do something wrong?

"It's my first time…" She's still on his lap, she could feel his clothed hardness against her clothed wetness. "I want it to be special."

"Oh…" His hands still on her hips, caressing the supple cheeks. "You know, it'll be great to do it now." Laughed slightly. He needed some relief, they got to this point, they could go to the beyond too. "I'm a man, I need something too, like you." Caressed her ass and womanhood from her back to stress his words, which made her groan again. "Ugh…" The friction of clothed sexes made them moan.

"Ah…" Even just his strong hands' touches were enough to make her feel good, and imagine what it felt like to be connected fully, like right now. Warm and athletic bodies embracing each other, passionately and possessively. "I…" He started to kiss and suck her neck, and his hands still caressing her waist and buttocks, making her groan in pleasure. "I didn't say I don't want it." She placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders to push him back from her neck.

"So you want to fuck me?" He's not surprised, he get that a lot, mainly in his social media. He could've just selected a random, beautiful young girl and fucked her brains out to his heart's content, and this would have continued routinely as one night stands. Though, as much as he wanted to have sex, he had never done such a thing. He is not some kind of bastard who only or primarily thinks his cock pleasure than women's feelings. Plus, he's the pride of his country, even if he wanted to, he couldn't do such a thing.

But now, with this beauty in his hands, they could just officially be a couple and do whatever they want to. They wanted it, so what's wrong?

"W-Well," She timidly answered his question. "You're my idol, my youth crush and sexy. It's natural to want it for a young girl like me."

"Have you ever," He placed his left arm over her hips, bringing her to him, which made their wet, excited clothed groins to squish against each other and her breasts to his manly chest, while the other hand massaged her left breast playfully and slightly roughly. "Masturbated to me?" He already knew the answer. Countless young girls, and even homosexuals, all around the world have done and still doing it.

"Ah…" She was surprised and embarrassed. "Ugh…" The view confirmed his thoughts and he chuckled and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I love you being horny for me." He winked while smirking. The thought of making her aroused by just his looks made his sexual itch to level up. "I don't want you to masturbate to anyone, anything except me, you know." He spoke in a slow and dark voice, looking to her perfect stomach up to her lavender eyes, and stressed his words by caressing her waist and hips slowly. "I don't." He repeated his words and possesive ministrations in more dark ways, his excited manhood was about to burst out of his swim trunks.

"Ah…" His rather authoritative words and possesive actions made her feel weak, dazed in his embrace. He's implying she was as if his, which she gladly accepts, and that sent thrills all over her spine and womanhood. His aching cock was firmly touching to her sex, she could feel how he wanted to claim her.

Maybe he will claim her most prized region some other but soon time. But he will claim her today.

The thought of being like a prize for him, for him only, made her pride boast and nearly orgasmed there.

"Now," He moved her a bit further until she's placed on his knees, which also aparted their sexes. He still managed to control his urges, but she, on the other hand, was not that lucky. Her still clothed untouched pussy was not touching anything, the sudden loss of his cock's attention made it throb painfully, which made her daze further. "What's that alternative way?" He smirked further and teased her by caressing all over her toned thighs, avoiding her pussy purposely. He also held their faces near to each other, his hot breaths coming out of his smirking white-teeth mouth dominating her face, making her need to kiss him, but much to her dismay, he avoided it too.

He's making her go crazy for him, making her see who's the boss.

And she liked it. His gentle, yet firm touches, his confident gaze and boastful smirk, the small distance between their faces, sitting on his muscle thighs, yet too far away from his masculine athletic body… And most importantly, she was too far away from his big, pride of a manhood. She's not stupid, she's able to guess it's size, and just the thought of it made her weak. She needed it's attention, his attention, yet he's purposely keeping it away from her.

She knew what he wanted.

"Ah, t-that's…" She was still able to think in her daze. "You know… Like mouth?.." It's embarrassing to say those things.

"Blowjob?" And he answered as if it's something normal, which it is for a couple. "Well," His hands never ceased to massage her thighs, and avoiding her womanhood, which kept her pleasure at peak, but also at bay. "If you please me," He drew his lips near to hers, slightly touching them, but never kissed. "I'll give you your first pleasure of being **my** woman." Said with passionate whispers and concluded by squeezing her thighs and a ghostly kiss to her plump lips, which was not enough for her. But enough to have her accept her new life.

Possessing her as his like one of his most prized belongings felt really good and boasted his ego. It made his cock twitch under constrictions.

"O-Okay…" Her mind was in haze, her eyes seeing everything except him blurry. He made her desperate for him. She could resist to him, but she knew she's gonna lose to him in every way. Not that she minded, though, she loved that he feels good, because of her.

"In the pool." He ordered.

"What?" She was taken aback. "But I don't know-"

"You don't need to know." He winked again. Without further ado, she gulped in fear and entered the cool water, taking her place in between his glorious legs. Her hands holding the edge, trying to keep herself up on water.

"Uh…" Her hands occupied with keeping herself from drowning now, how is she supposed to please him?

"Need help?" He chuckled. "Well," He came near a bit, his feet were under the water to his calves, and his tented swim trunks nearly in front of her face. "That should help." He winked again, she assumed he's not just teasing her, but also trying to seduce her, which he already achieved. "Put your hands here." He clapped his thick thighs.

"O-Okay…" She clasped them tightly to prevent herself from falling deep. Although she's in a risky situation, she couldn't deny she likes to touch him. His muscles under her grasps were hard, similar to his dick. It's the first time she's touching, holding a man's legs. And she really loved the smooth sensation of touching a hot male swimmer's strong and smooth thighs. Wet, warm and strong, it made her pussy quiver with anticipation. She wanted to know how they'd taste on her tongue, how they'd be felt against her crotch.

It's as if it didn't hurt him, even though she's grasping him too tightly.

"I can't wait any longer, you know." As much as he liked a beautiful girl admiring his swimmer legs and her tight touches, he was horny and needed some relief. He knew she's also in need. "C'mon, don't feel ashamed, babe." He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, which helped her relax. "Just release your inner fetishes." One thing he prefers about his woman, is being herself during their intercourse, not just forcing herself to please him.

"O-Okay…" Saying those things like nothing embarrassed her, still she trusted him. So, she started her role.

"Oh…" She began by licking his inner thighs, from knees to the blue swim trunks. Her watery tongue felt warm and good against his strong legs, it further excited him. "Good start, my girl, good start." Patted her head in appreciation.

"Hm…" His light bronze leg skin tasted delicious. Wet and a bit salty, but good. As she licked every part of his inner thighs, she started to massage them, never minding the fact that she's still holding on them. His muscles were hard under her grasp, she's holding them rather roughly, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he liked it.

He liked her bold and strong moves. He liked that she's not holding back her desires.

"Ah…" The massage and licking of his thighs made him groan as waves after waves of exciting vibrations went to his still clothed cock. It was hurting badly, needed to be set free, but he still let her do it with her way. "You like my legs that much?" He chuckled and brushed off her wet hair from her face as she continued her ministration.

"Every part of you." She corrected (or confessed). "Mh…" She nuzzled his legs. "I love your manly legs and feet." Started to add kisses to her moves. To touch those glorious legs made her pussy quiver with anticipation. Sadly, there was nothing to satisfy her nether region for now.

"I knew foot fetish," He looked with a lustful smirk. "But it's my first time to see a woman worshipping a real man's legs."

"Did you think only men loves opposite gender's legs?" She looked at him while still kissing and licking his legs. Couldn't help it, her covered virgin pussy was throbbing from just his legs. "Plus, I only love yours."

"As if you could love some other bastard's." Even just the thought of her having these kinds of lustful feelings towards another man made his blood boil. "You'd regret it if it ever happened." He strictly said and looked at her.

"…" However, she's amused to see his jealousy. "Does it seem like I ever had a feeling for a man?" Kissed his thigh. "Other than you?" And squeezed them.

"No," It boosted his ego. "And will never be." Fisted her hair angrily and looked at her with a death glaze. "Tell me who's your man?"

"You." Kissed his thigh again, and slowly ascended to his clothed erection. "Tell me who's your woman," Whispered in a lustful tone and look, massaging his legs up to his hips. "And I'll make you feel good."

"Hm…" Authoritative, just like him. "May God take my life right here if I ever look to another woman." There, he confessed to her everything.

"Oh." She couldn't hide her surprise. "W-Well…" His words made her feel flattered to an extreme point. And she continued to serve him with her body. She took hold of his trunks, and slowly took them to his knees, then took it off completely and placed it nearby. "Y-You're really big…" His hard tool stood proud and pointed to her.

"Yes…" He closed his eyes, threw his head back and hissed as she touched him. Her feminine hands, which were slowly stroking him, felt good around his shaft. Her elbows were on his thighs, she's still in the pool after all. "The biggest and the only one you'll ever see." It's not like he's going to allow her look even to a porn.

"Hm…" It was so hot and hard, the veins pulsing under her strokes. She moved her face and licked the red head hungrily, never holding back. It tasted delicious. She started to lick every side of his shaft's head swiftly, but sadly she couldn't reach far due to her position.

He moved further to allow her access, which she happily began to use. Up to his cock's mid section she bobbed her head, her soft and wet tongue licked it's underside while her hallowed cheeks wet innersides massaged the manhood's sides.

"Oh, God!" He ran his hands through her hair and fisted them, threw his head back and closed his eyes to relieve in the feeling of her warm slick mouth. To keep her balance, she had to place her hands over his muscle legs again and massaged the parts near to his hips while continuing blowjob. "Ah, you're doing great, babe." He moaned as her hands massaged sensitive parts of his legs, and her cute face fucking itself on his cock, her big tits floating on the water and slightly pressed against the pool's edge wall, which was a sight to behold. "Ah, just like that…" She was in sync with his hands, which were eagerly using her hair as handholds. It was like he's moving, fucking a sex toy, her mouth was so perfect and her hands just continously increased his lust. Even though she couldn't swallow him whole, it still felt incredible.

"Mh." His constantly pulsing veiny hard cock felt hot and good inside her mouth. His muscled legs under her hands felt great, and when she looked up, the way his head thrown back and forth, side to side and his heaving mucular chest… The way his lips curved to lustful smiles and smirks as his eyes sometimes closed, sometimes looked at her eagerly… Everything about him made her very horny. The torn swimsuit glued to her pussy, which was throbbing and hurting for attention.

"Ugh, your mouth feels so good –tebayo." She didn't need to move her head anymore because he started to move it faster and faster, fucking her orifice of a sex tool. The soft, velvety mouth of hers felt too good around him, he just couldn't control himself. So, without warning, he completely buried her head to his crotch.

"Ah!" He threw his head back at the new sensation. As her nose crushed to his blonde pubic hair, his hard steel bar entered her throat. It was so tight, felt like a secondary pussy. He held her there for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her warm tight cavern. Every part of his member engulfed her throat and cheeks, and her tongue licking every part of him with non-stop. He took a deep breath through his white grinning teeth, his toes curled and his hands clasping her head firmly.

"…" Surprisingly, she never showed gag reflex for a first timer. In fact, she continued to eagerly swallow his big tool whole. She closed her eyes and felt him twitch and his body jerk at the sudden intense feeling. He felt hot inside her mouth, and his hands firmly holding her at her place. Her hands still clasping his thighs tightly, feeling the muscles underneath jerk. Then, he started to move her head back and forth, increasing his speed gradually with every thrust.

"So good –tebayo…" His eyes landed on her again, and closed again at the sight and tightness. "It's like you trained your mouth for this day." He continued to use her mouth like a good masturbation tool, increased his speed further. Then, he felt something intense rush to his groin. "Gnh…" He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from cumming, and slowed down a bit. "Enough, my girl." Even though he wanted to cum so bad, he still managed to separate her from his cock. "Let's get to the main course." He lifted her as if she's a feather, and placed her on his lap.

"You didn't cum…" She feared she was not good enough for him. And she was so horny, at least he had his treat, but she still received nothing.

"I reserve it to the dessert part." He winked, and suddenly tore apart the last clothing of her. At his sudden action she trembled a bit, but quickly relaxed and held on his shoulders. "How should we end this?" He caressed her waist and butts at a medium pace. "Hm?" Squeezed her buttocks to emphasize.

"H-However you want." Her fingers caressed his broad shoulders. She felt dizzy and excited on his lap, couldn't hold back a smile. His strong legs felt like a concrete absolute defensive wall under her tight ones. And warm, all of him, even just the sight, yet here she's touching him, was arousing for her.

"Then, how about backdoor?" He grinned, his hands never stopped giving attention to her hips.

"Backdoor?" At first she was curious. "Ah?" Then she got it. "B-But it's dirty!" Quickly tried to avoid embarrassing things.

"So you'd do if it's clean?" He quirked one of his brows and amusingly asked.

"Oh…" Just thinking him fucking her ass… So hot.

"Don't you keep it clean?" Of course he didn't buy the dirty thing.

"I, do…" She was not sure about the answer. Of course she's clean, but she knew if she said yes, then he'll just go through anal.

"Then, nothing to worry about." Said with a wink again and, suddenly, ripped apart the last clothing parts which covered her hips and threw them.

"Ah?!" The vibrations went directly to her womanhood, shaking her whole body. She was near to climax even though nothing touched to her special area. It's painful not to cum in this highly aroused state, but it's also wonderful to feel how strong and warm he is.

"Want to cum?" He asked playfully with a heavy breath, and spread her ass cheeks and placed his hard cock between them. "I can help you with that." He could feel her entrance was wet, he didn't need to further preparations. "Ready?" He couldn't hold himself any longer, he needed some release just like her.

"B-Be gentle." She clasped his shoulders, and took a deep breath as he got ready.

"Ok." He murmured and kissed her breasts, which fluttered her more. Then, he aligned his dick to her anus and slowly started to push. At first, he pushed the ring a bit and retreated, then repeated the same action a few times, each time he pushed even more of her entrance, but not entered in. "Relax babe, you're so tight." Murmured to her neck.

"I'm trying…" His kisses to her neck and caresses to her hips made her ease, but it's her first time trying something with her ass.

"Don't worry." He kissed her neck again, and pushed his cock to her anal cavity, this time entering half of his cock head inside and retreated. He did two more times, and in the third he slowly entered inside. "Ugh, so tight." Clenched his teeth and eyes to prevent himself from cumming.

"S-Sorry…" She felt slight pain, and strange, being in the water for a few hours made it less painful, thankfully. The unfamiliar intrusion in her anal quickly grew stronger, which means he pushed in further.

"Don't be." He moaned as he nearly totally entered her. "You're so hot –tebayo." Eyes filled with lust, face full of passion. His strong hands clutched her supple buttocks, feeling the soft plumpness of them. As he pushed her further to himself, her tits crushed into his chest, and her pussy almost touching his torso.

"Y-You too…" Her face flushed red as he hilted himself fully inside her. She felt him touching her unknown pleasure points and moaned slightly.

"Oh." He slowly started to thrust in and out again. The warm and slight slippery tightness enveloped him felt really good, he could melt at any second. "How do you feel?" He asked as their breaths tickled their faces.

"Weird." It was a strange sensation; His big cock stimulating her inner folds of pussy from her anus, and the thought of being able to pleasure him was already too good. The tease of his muscular body caressing her and his chiseled abs teasing to touch her womanhood lips was an additional sugar to her pleasure. Although, she was in desperate need to at least have something to touch her pussy. Really, the poor virgin twatlet received no attention since he fucked her cute little mouth for the first time. Saving her virginity to a special occasion didn't mean he can't touch it, at least.

And that something was none other than Naruto, her long Olympic athlete crush whom right now fucking her virgin ass before her virgin pussy.

"Like?" He asked as his calloused hands roamed around her firm butts and back.

"L-Like I'm about to shit." He chuckled. "B-But it feels good." Her flushed face looked cute. This ass fucking session continued for a few minutes, with them embracing and hot bodies caressing each other, female fit torso against male fit torso, all sexy and sweaty.

Until…

"N-Naruto!" She whispered in a rush to his ear whilst looking something afar in the pool. "There're cameras!"

"I know." Was his only reply. He stopped his thrusts and stayed still for a sec to gain breath. Then, he laid back on the marble floor, taking his wet feet from the pool onto the cold ground and rotated her on his cock, making her moan in sudden excitement, so they're now in reverse cowgirl position. "Oh." Despite the cool floor, the sensation of his cock in her rotating tight anus felt great. He held her from the sides of her waist, raised his knees and restarted to fuck that delicious ass.

"Ah, N-Naruto!" He was fucking her with abandon, she had to place her hands on either side of him to balance. With each rapid but strong thrust to her anal, he elicited intense moans from her due to brushing her sweet spots inside each time. Her tits jiggled deliciously every time he entered, and skin-slap noises filled their senses, as the sweat and smell of sex. "I-I can't-!" Although in this position he revealed her pussy directly to a security camera, she felt excited and dripping like a waterfall.

"You can't what?" He asked between vicious strokes and moans. "Guh…" When she tried to hold on his knees so that she could stand upright, he encircled her breasts and stomach and crushed her back to him.

"Ah!" Her head now resting on his left shoulder. The sudden movement terrified her as if she was falling, but it also felt good that Naruto was serving both as a support and her… Man? "Oh!" She felt his big dick crushing her pleasure points each time recklessly, and the constant stimulation, together with the feelings of being dominated and toyed through her man's desires and his muscular swimmer body, made her inner dams broke as she felt a great wave of pleasure was coming to her nether region. Just one touch to her pussy, and she's done. So, she moved her hand to that part…

"I asked something!" Only to having him grasp her hand and pulling it to her waist, so she couldn't touch her virginity because she had to use the only hand left to balance her, which was holding the side of his firm stomach.

"I-I'm gonna, ugh!" The sensations were too great for her.

"You wanna cum?" He huskily whispered to her ear without stopping to thrust, which drove her even further.

"Y-Yes…" His dick continously harassed her inner pleasure joints, which made her feel weaker and weaker.

"Together." At last, his hot breath tickled her ear as his hands rubbed her breasts and stomach simultaneously without releasing her hand. As her ass tightened, his hardness twitched, at the same time her juices started to leak. "I'm gonna-!" He didn't finish his words; his fingers went to her pussy and rubbed it harshly together with her clit.

"AAH!" She orgasmed instantly with a wail. His non-stop hand and dick movements increased her orgasm length, which made her head spin like a wheel. Though she was shaking from her first anal orgasm, one of his hands kept her in place by her fit stomach. This intense feeling made her ass tighten even more, which made his thrusting hard cock explode with manly moans. He continued to fuck and rub her ass and pussy as her body continued to shake. With each thrust his pace slowed and slowed, and so her shaking and their moans. Every time he cum, he hilted himself to the hilt, cumming the deepest parts of her and pressing her G spot cruelly and simultaneously.

"Ah…" At last thrust, he hilted himself again to the hilt, his hand slowly rubbing her pussy, the couple's toes curved and eyes closed at the relaxing feeling of orgasm. Her fit female body was totally resting on his fit masculine one, with his semi-hard cock still inside her and his hand was resting on her wetness, while the other was caressing her stomach and breasts slowly, randomly squeezing the marshmallow balls. "That was great –tebayo." While they were basking in after orgasm stage, he laughed from her shoulder to her cheek with a small kiss on it. "You really are a good young woman." He kissed her cheek again as she giggled.

"You're very great too." She turned her head to him and they kissed passionately. "Mh…" His hand on her sensitive twat and his hard hot body made her groan to his lips.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" He smiled to her lips.

"Y-Yes, I guess…" She was embarrassed; not because they were naked as daylight, but because she wanted another fuck turn. "Y-You're still hard…" She could feel his dick re-erect in her ass.

"With a body like that," He emphasized by squeezing her breasts and rubbing her pussy slowly, which made her moan. "Which man can stay soft –tebayo?" They laughed at the comment. "What you say?" His movement were slow, but never stopped to please her.

"What?" She whispered, although she knew what it was.

"C'mon, you know what I mean." He planted a small kiss on the side of her lips.

"M-Maybe tomorrow," She could see the sun was setting. "Our time is nearly up."

"Ah…" He groaned at disappointment. "Okay." He stood up while holding her from her waist to prevent his cock coming out of her ass. "You know," He caressed her inner thighs and pussy folds as he whispered to her ear, which made her close her eyes and moan. "If I pull it out, my semen'll come out."

"W-What you suggest?" She managed to ask as his hands and dick interrupted her by giving enchanting pleasure. Not to mention his body was covering hers.

"Bath together?" When she nodded her head, he walked her to the bathrooms and closed the door behind. They would do a small fuck session during bathing though.

Meanwhile, the pool cameras were very useful to someone.

"AH!" The poor receptionist Sai couldn't hold himself back. Although he had a girlfriend, which he loved ver deeply, he couldn't deny that he was bisexual. Seeing Naruto's way hotter than any man, including Sai himself, was already a hard trial. Now with this new hot girl came and they started to fuck, that was the breaking point.

"AH!" He came in torrents while watching the new couple fuck each other's brains out. Naruto's gentle, yet manly domination of Hinata's true female body, simply watching the fuck session of the two hottest man and woman was too great that he felt like he was fucking and getting fucked, it felt vigorous. So much so that the scene was rivalling to his sex times with Ino.

He took a copy of the scene. Of course he would, since the quality of cameras was higher standard at it was like a 1080p HD porn movie from many angles, together with the slightest noise in the pool. Since Ino was also a bisexual and very fond of sex just like him, maybe they would watch it and, if possible, do something with this new couple?

**Okay, this is the end. I couldn't revise the chapter, so there may be missing or mistaken parts. And no, I'm not gonna write a bisexual (and swinger) chapter, the last part was just an addition because I find it a bit hot and funny.**

**If you have any suggestion, just comment or PM to me (PM: Veradux) through or Wattpad.**


	3. Chapter 3: High School AU - Part 1

**Chapter 3: High School AU – Part 1**

**A/N**: So, here is the requested one-shot by Ookami88. I tried my best, first time trying to write Naruto x Hinata x Menma. (Actually, the first time seeing that kind of thing, so I appreciate your idea.)

And here is one of the most excellent Naruto pictures, Menma and Hinata NSFW by ninjart1st. Just put place of question marks.

www?deviantart?com/ninjart1st/art/Hinata-and-Menma-741154700

And sorry, this is a really, really, really long chapter. I just "got carried away".

**Genre: High School AU  
Theme: Menma (16) x Hinata (16) x Naruto (16)**

Tags: Anal, Blowjob, DP, Fetish.

On Friday, the school was closed due to some events, and luckily Namikaze parents were away for some special relative issues for the entire weekend, which means Naruto and Menma, the Namikaze twins, were at home alone.

"C'mon, you still on that subject?" Naruto, wearing a white fitness tank top and orange shorts, huffed to his brother. They've just finished their routine morning work out.

"You still deny that you stole Hinata from me? After I've just first told you that I've a crush on her?" Menma, the Minato-style black haired twin that wears only black sweatpants, snapped back at him. It was only a week that Naruto confessed to Hinata and started to date just after his brother told him that he had a crush on her, which made Menma furious and feel betrayed.

"You never talk to her, just like everyone else. So, what? I have a crush on her, and first move, first prize. And I've something important to talk with you, so stop barking."

"What?"

"I've discovered something about Hinata…" Naruto seemed uncomfortable, which made Menma curious. "She looks at you, just like how she looks at me."

"Wait a minute, you mean?.." Menma was shocked to hear such a thing. And Naruto's facial expression just confirmed him. "Oh…"

"You're smarter than me, don't act like you never knew it." Naruto answered blankly.

"Well, she tried to get to know me. I was suspicious, but no longer it seems…" Even though he knew it, he was still shocked. "What now?"

"This can't continue, Menma." Naruto sighed. "I'll invite her over, and we'll ask her to choose one of us. Should she chooses one, the other will not bear grudge, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…" Menma thought for a few seconds. "If you insist, let's just do it." He didn't have anything to lose, so he just accepted it.

Just after an hour later Hinata came, and now they were facing each other. She had her midnight blue hair in ponytail style and wearing simple white shirt and black mini-skirt with black knee-length stockings. Her cheeks reddened and a heat rushed across her body to her sex due to the sight of the Namikaze twins. Her lover and boyfriend, Naruto, cladded in those white tank top and orange shorts, was a sight to relish in, the clothes hugged and revealed his smooth athletic build perfectly. And his blond hair was messy and spiky as usual.

And her other love, Menma. What can she say, as perfect as Naruto. Cladded only in his black sweatpants, the black haired twin's much more muscular frame was exposed to her with his black tattoo over his left arm. The handsome twins were really worthy of their popular status in the high school, many girls (or bitches in Menma's own terms) tried to date with them, with the results were unsuccessful with Naruto, and a crushing humiliation with Menma.

Though Hinata knew them better, especially Menma. Naruto was outgoing, athletic, a member of sports club, typical popular school sports guy with charm, though he was average in classes, he was not that smart. Menma, on the other hand, was "anti-social", never has a friend, dismisses everyone who attempts to get to near him, but he was the most intelligent boy in the school, getting the highest scores in every class. And unlike jock Naruto, Menma was a body builder and a member of martial arts club. And, again unlike Naruto, Menma fights with students, especially Taka gang.

The thing about them is, simply, Naruto was the type that you can date with, and Menma was the type of bad boy with whom you can achieve your "desires".

"Okay, Hinata." Naruto, having just finished what they figured out about her, which embarrassed her, spoke. "You've to choose one of us. Trust me, we will not hold grudge if you choose one of us." The brothers were standing side by side in fornt of Hinata in their living room.

Hinata thought for a second with flushed cheeks. She just cannot control herself, it was not her fault that the duo were just so hot, their sight aroused her. She barely held herself to looking their lower parts. From their hair to tiptoes, they were just so perfect.

"Okay." She sighed and thought what Naruto said. But there was another alternative, and knowing that she cannot bring helself to hurt one of them, she counter-offered. "What if I choose both of you?"

"What?!" The brothers said in shock simultaneously.

"You said you two have a crush on me, and I've the same feeling for you both. So, why not?"

"…" The brothers looked at each other. It seemed like that both of them had the same thought. "I'm okay with it." Naruto was the first to answer. "We're brothers, why to break one of us' heart?"

"Fine." Menma grunted, but he was happy on the inside, at least he got to date Hinata too. "What now?"

"Well," Naruto began. "How about some fun?" He grinned as he wrapped an arm around 'their' girlfriend. "Making it official, you know?"

"Can't say no." Hinata giggled while Menma was temporarily surprised.

"Wait a minute," He interrupted. "You mean, sex?" They both nodded in unison.

"Not happy?" His brother rhetorically asked.

"Well," The other twin coughed a bit. "If you're happy, I'm happy. But we're virgins, and first times are special."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, you idiot, one of us doing her first time, while the other will do her behind." He smacked her supple ass with his tattooed arm, which excited her together with his words and presence.

"Sounds good, but I'll take her vagina since I'm her first boyfriend." He lustfully gazed her face, which she found cute and sexy. "I wanna taste her virginity feeling –tebayo." He caressed her inner thigh and touched her damp pussy through her black panties, which made her flutter and blushed her cheeks.

"Fine, I always had the urge to fuck that ass anyways." He smacked her buttocks again with the same arm and squeezed it, caressed them, never leaving them. He leaned to her right ear, making sure his hot breath touched her neck and ear, and said, "Don't you want that alpha to pound your little asshole with his big cock?" He finished with a lick from her shoulder to her ear through her neck.

"I want?" She asked herself first, then she turned to face him and answered with a smile as she held his face. "I more than want you, my cocky Menma." She connected their lips as she finished, closing her eyes and giving in the passion. Menma, surprised for a second, quickly gave in the heat of love too and grabbed her asscheeks, which she happily accepted and wrapped her limbs around his strong figure.

"Hm…" They both moaned into the kiss and as he carried her, their clothed sexes somehow rubbed together, making them moan in pleasure. The male's lips were thin, stiff and a bit dark, while the young high school girl's lips were plump, soft and in a kissable color. He was tall for her, just like how Naruto was to her. Being wrapped by his strong arms, not to mention one of them had a cool full-arm tattoo, was a miracle for Hinata.

"…" If it was some another guy, Naruto would've felt jealous, but now Menma having his first kiss with Hinata clinging on his body was such a teasing sight. He felt his lust built up as their kisses turned rough and their hands roamed over their sexy bodies.

"Enjoying the show, brother?" Menma smirked at him with his head risen a bit while Hinata was kissing his jawline. His hands continued to hold her hips firmly and her lips were on his neck's left side, kissing and sucking it as he moaned with closed eyes. Hinata's mind was literally over clouds, her biggest dreams were coming true. Two hot twins, about to have sex with her.

"More than you know." Naruto grinned, tension was building up in his body. The heat of passion emanating from the kissing couple was reaching to his inner depths. His shorts tightened extremely to the display.

"Ugh," Meanwhile their clothes aroused sexes were rubbing against each other with delicate moans. "Babe," Menma held Hinata's hair and pulled it back, whispering to her lips, making sure his lips caressed hers. "How about my room?" He kissed her deeply. "You'll feel comfortable on my bed."

"Why not my room?" Naruto grunted with his strong arms crossed over his chest, without trying to hide his boner.

"Because your room is a place of chaos, unlike mine, you idiot." Menma replied back with the same demeanour. "And mine is bigger than yours."

"It's okay for me." Hinata spoke as she kissed Menma momentarily while looking at Naruto. "As long as we're together, it's fine." She was still clinging on the black haired young man's body, feeling every part of his muscular torso and his restrained big cock.

"Well, let's go." Menma sealed their lips again and started to walk on his bare feet, Naruto following them behind with one of his hands inside his orange short, stroking his equally hard dick slowly. They climbed the stairs carefully, with the couple never breaking the kiss, and Menma kicked his door open, revealing his fitness center kind room. There were two sets of differently weighing dumbbells, a kettlebell and a barbell set, and some other fitness tools. His bed was, as he said, comfy, a simple black and white one. Eveyrything in his room was in perfect tidy state.

"Ah…" They tongue kissed when Menma got next to his bed, while Naruto took the desktop seat and watched their make-out session. The tattooed teen hunk placed her over his bed, and immediately he took off his sweatpants, revealing a tight black boxer with a tent.

"Wow…" Hinata was fascinated as she saw both the twins' bulges. They were equally the same even in that prime, and also they far outlast everyone in that regard because, by far these were the biggest manhoods she ever saw. To think that in such a young age having these ultimate weapons, what would happen in near future?

Just the image of their dicks enveloping her was enough for her to crave.

And there was again a tattoo on his left thigh. His legs were also strong, just like his arms. Her hands automatically touched those manly thighs, and they both groaned as she touched inner parts and squeezed them, which was something erogenous for Menma. And her head also went to lick that boxer and tattooed thigh…

"Now, now," Only for Menma to stop her and tease with a smirk. "You'll have your time with me, my sexy darling."

"Ah…" She moaned as he finished his words while gropping her exposed thighs, the parts near to her panty-cladden wet pussy under her wrinkled skirt.

"I'm first –tebayo!" Naruto excitedly jumped and came to the bed, with Menma giving way to him and took a seat on his couch, watching how his blond brother was proceeding to take her vaginal virginity. He didn't took off his boxers despite it hurt extremely badly, because he had something else in mind, and it was worth it.

"Are you ready, babe?" The athletic male raised on his arms and took his place between the schoolgirl's legs.

"More than ready." She took off her upper clothes, exposing her big breasts.

"Well, no need to wait." He started to kiss her with passion, his hands gropping her exposed tits and squeezing them, feeling the soft skin as his fingers sometimes pinched her hard nipples.

"Mh~" They both moaned into the kiss when Naruto started to hump her. Her hands went to his waist and snaked in his white tank top, feeling all the hard back muscles. Just after half a minute, feeling the lustful heat increase, Hinata started to take off his cloth as he helped her, showing all parts of his tanned torso.

"Oh…" She couldn't help but to touch him. He was standing on his knees above her, with his hands on her breasts while her hands were over his abs and chest. The huge tent on his orange shorts and revealed thighs were across her face, such a tempting sight.

"You've well developed, Hinata." Naruto grinned, relishing in the feeling of soft pillowy tits. "For a 16 girl, you've an amazing body."

"Thank you, you're hung and hot." She put kisses on his tanned skin.

"…" Meanwhile, Menma was watching as he slowly stroked his hard cock through his black tight boxers. The scene of his brother and girlfriend playing with their bodies was just hot to watch, he couldn't wait his turn. "Hey, dorks." He irritatedly said with a smirk. "I don't have all the day."

"Ah, just wait your turn, bastard." His brother ignored him. Then Naruto got back and swiftly took her skirt and stockings off, now she was only in her wet panties. "Heh, you're already dripping like a waterfall dattebayo."

"Well," She smiled seductively. "Can't help it. You both just too hot."

"For you." Naruto kissed her inner thighs and made her moan. She could feel his lips on every part of her thighs, purposely avoiding her clothed sex. He included massages over her thighs too, driving her further.

"Naruto." She gasped, he held her when she tried to move her hips. "J-Just take me!"

"We should do it with the proper way, dear." He sang as he continued to kiss and suck her skin. His throbbing erection was still imprisoned. "Hm, you smell good. Did you prepare yourself for today?" He sniffed her and blew his breath over her sex, making her shiver.

"It's my usual standard…" She panted as his hot breath caressed her clothed sex.

"Good, I like clean girls." He kissed her nether lips through her panties deeply for a few times, making her arch her back in pleasure. Then he swiftly tore apart her panties.

"H-Hey!" She shivered with the sudden rough force, and excited, but still complained. "It's my only panty! How am I supposed to go out now?"

"You don't need to go out dattebayo." He grinned pervertedly and instantly dove into her sex, feasting on her wet pussy.

"Naruto…" Her hands went to his blond locks, holding them firmly as he dove in further. His tongue stretching her insides as he lapped up constant flowing juices, tasted divine. "More, please." She threw her head back and arched as her grip on his hair tightened. Naruto hummed as he continued to tongue fuck her, trying his best to ignored his painful erection in his orange shorts.

When he felt her walls spasm, he withdrew his tongue and kissed her flower-like nether lips deeply.

"W-Why?.." She was dazed in utmost pleasure without finishing with an orgasm. Was so close…

"You'll experience why." He grinned and stood up, quickly taking off his shorts and becoming stark naked like her. Sweat covered their bodies as he crawled to her, taking his place between her legs, which were immediately around his waist. "You ready?"

"Yes." She knew it'll be painful at first, but it was worth it. She needed him.

"..." Meanwhile, Menma was watching them as Naruto placed his cock at her entrance. The black tattooed young man was resting with legs opened in his couch, one hand playing with his boxer-covered erection while the other was fondling with his testicle or inner thighs, simply his erogenous parts.

"Okay." Naruto kissed her deeply, lowering his body to hers until their entire torso was clashed. During one minute long kissing, he caressed her pussy with his cock's underside and testicles, coating himself in her juices, with one hand gropping her breasts while the other was placed next to her shoulder, keeping himself up.

"Hmh…" They both groaned into the kiss as his frictions caused them feel the intense feeling with rapid heartbeats. Their mixed saliva was falling to her awaiting mouth, further arousing them.

"Okay." He broke the kiss with two saliva connections. "Get ready, babe, I'm gonna claim that pussy." They kissed again and, without warning, he entered inside.

"Ah!" She broke the kiss with a moan the second he broke her hymen. His strong arms were all around her as he took her virginity in missionary position. It was painful, yes, but it was also too good to feel him inside, to feel his protective body covering hers, to feel his hot breaths and lips against hers.

"So tight, babe." He huskily whispered against her lips. "I love you." And pecked her lips lightly, which was neither enough, nor insufficient for her.

"Y-You're big." She held on his back, tracing all the muscles down to his waist. She could feel his hardness twitching, pulsing, indicating that he could hold himself barely. "I'm ready." She pecked his lips.

"Okay." With that, Naruto maintained eye contact with her as he withdrew, just the tip insinde with tracks of her virginity blood. One of his hands was behind her head, entangled with her midnight blue hair and massaging her head, while the other went down to grab her tight hips, feeling the firm ass. Then he kissed her deeply as he entered her with a single thrust.

"Hmh~" They both moaned into the kiss as he started his calm thrusts. They never broke the lip connection, only a bit to take breaths which made them inhale each other's hot, fresh breaths. Each time he entered her, her slick walls tightened around his twitching large cock, and each time he retreated, her vice pussy grip nearly made it impossible to pull out, especially his sensitive cockhead felt too good.

"God, Hinata." He connected their foreheads as he whispered with a closed-eye grin against her lips. "You pussy can't leave my cock, don't you think?" He kissed her lips from the corner as he thrusted inside, relishing in the feeling of tight vagina. His thrusts were not slow, nor fast, just tasting her tight pussy to the utmost level.

"Can't help it!" She buried her face into the crook of neck, inhaling deeply his mixed smell of sweat and cologne. "It feels so good!" She said to his ear rapidly as she felt his thrusts became more rapid. "Ah, yes!" She threw her head back with a closed-eye smile.

"You like that?" Naruto's hands grasped her tits, squeezing them and pinching the hard pink nubs as he fucked her more and more fastly, which made her pussy tighten up, making him understand the true answer.

"Hm…" As the pounding went on, Menma stroked himself through his black boxers, feasting on the show before him.

"Fuck!" Their moans and flesh slapping sounds filled the room as the blond continued to thrust into the bluenette. His cockhead was kissing her womb each time he entered, making them both groan. "So tight –tebayo!" He closed his eyes as his teeth gritted, standing tall on his knees. Sweaty bodies glistened through fuck session.

"N-Naruto, I'm at my limit!" Hinata panted as her half-lid eyes looked at him with such a lust that drove him crazy.

"Let's cum together!" He passionately kissed her as he pumped her. Her delightful vagina grasped him tightly, milking him with no end. At the last part, Naruto speared all the way in and came in torrents inside her. "Ah!" They both groaned with their heads thrown back with eyes closed.

"Hah…" They both breathed heavily as they looked at each other with passion, then Naruto kissed her with their hands roamed their backs.

"Finished?" Menma broke the heated moment. He needed some relief too.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto just dismissed him and smiled the girl beneath him, then kissed her passionately. "You wanna fuck that bastard?" Whispered to her lips.

"Well, yes." She was holding onto his neck, anticipated at the thought. Then Naruto pulled out of her with a moan from both, and got out of the bed. It was his turn to watch some real scene.

"Oh." Menma immediately got out of his couch and went to his bed, meanwhile Naruto sit on his couch. "Pst, sexy vixen." He stroked her cheek, which was enough sent chills all over her body. "You ready for some hardcore?" His thumb brushed her lips, which were eager to kiss anywhere of him.

"Yes." She whispered with lust filled her face. Her Naruto's-cum dripping pussy was again eager to swallow a Namikaze cock. But, not right now, because Menma was eager to take her first anal moment.

"You've to earn it, you know." He smirked and groped her tits roughly, making her moan. She was again in need of love between her legs, but Menma ain't gonna give that easily.

"Oh, Menma." As his strong hands groped and pinched her breasts and nubs, she moaned and smiled at him, seeing his tented black boxers in her way. "You know how to earn a girl, but," With a swift movement, she got up and threw him onto the bed, which surprised but also excited him, and then she got out of bed. "You don't know what a true vixen is."

"Then show me." He smirked and placed his hands underneath his head for support, with his feet placed onto the rug besides bed. This was one of his best fantasies, a strong couple having an equally strong but passionate sex.

"Gladly." She got between his muscular legs and started to massage them, which made his breathing starting to go fast.

"…" As the new sex session began, Naruto started to stroke himself slowly with a lustful smirk plastered on his face. He couldn't imagine that if it was extremely hot and irresistable to watch his girlfriend and his twin brother, how it would feel when they have a threesome.

And they were definitely going to have it after Menma finished with her ass.

**I just couldn't finish it up, it's going to be way too long chapter. Just split it half, maybe I can write it on the weekend or next week.**

**Please give reviews if you liked it or not. I just want reviews to know what I'm doing right or wrong, or what I'm missing.**


	4. Chapter 3: High School AU - Part 2

**Chapter 3: High School AU – Part 2 (Ookami88)**

**A/N**: Greetings! Here is the Chapter 3. Sorry, I wasn't able to finish it again, I just carried away. The new chapters may come late, as I started to study a few exams that grants the chance to gain a job.

I created an order for chapters, it'll be like; 1. my scenario – 2. requested scenario, 3. my scenario – 4. requested scenario, and it goes like that, you get the idea. I'd like to write requested ideas, but I also have my own ideas, so there must be a balance. Otherwise, it'll just be overwhelming. After two chapters, I'm thinking of writing a reviewer's idea of Barbarian AU. For now, I think I'm gonna write either an Ancient Roman NH or RTN MH in the next chapter.

For now, the next one will be this one's end, centered on DP, but I think I might add one or two more things. Will be absolutely a threesome chapter, I assure you.

**Genre: High School AU  
Theme: Menma (16) x Hinata (16) x Naruto (16)**

Tags: Anal, Blowjob, DP, Fetish.

"Oh." Menma immediately got out of his couch and went to his bed, meanwhile Naruto sit on his couch. "Pst, sexy vixen." He stroked her cheek, which was enough sent chills all over her body. "You ready for some hardcore?" His thumb brushed her lips, which were eager to kiss anywhere of him.

"Yes." She whispered with lust filled her face. Her Naruto's-cum dripping pussy was again eager to swallow a Namikaze cock. But, not right now, because Menma was eager to take her first anal moment.

"You've to earn it, you know." He smirked and groped her tits roughly, making her moan. She was again in need of love between her legs, but Menma ain't gonna give that easily.

"Oh, Menma." As his strong hands groped and pinched her breasts and nubs, she moaned and smiled at him, seeing his tented black boxers in her way. "You know how to earn a girl, but," With a swift movement, she got up and threw him onto the bed, which surprised but also excited him, and then she got out of bed. "You don't know what a true vixen is."

"Then show me." He smirked and placed his hands underneath his head for support, with his feet placed onto the rug besides bed. This was one of his best fantasies, a strong couple having an equally strong but passionate sex.

"Gladly." She got between his muscular legs and started to massage them, which made his breathing starting to go fast.

"…" As the new sex session began, Naruto started to stroke himself slowly with a lustful smirk plastered on his face. He couldn't imagine that if it was extremely hot and irresistable to watch his girlfriend and his twin brother, how it would feel when they have a threesome.

And they were definitely going to have it after Menma finished with her ass.

"Oh, you're a big boy…" She rested on her stomach and touched his groins, her legs raised and flailed slowly, with her upper body raised on her elbows and her face looking at his black boxer-ed hips.

"And you're a naughty teen, I like that." He smirked and sent one of his hands all over her back to her plump ass, feeling all the skin underneath. Soft but strong, it only excited him more. He couldn't wait to take her, and it seems they were on the same term as she placed her fingers around his boxers, pulling them down to his knees and then, started to stroke his big hardiness with one hand, while the other massaged his thighs. She was a bit thirsty, so she quickly went ahead and enveloped him with her mouth. "Oh!" He closed his eyes and threw his head back, relishing in her watery warmth. "Good face fuckhole, dude." He blinked at his brother a sec, then looked at the girl he's proudly fucking. "You should try her mouth." And she was just blowing his head, he couldn't imagine what'll it feel like when he fucked her throat. One of his calloused hands went to her hair, grabbing her head with massaging it while the other went to grab her ass.

"As soon as you finished." Naruto laughed as he started to stroke himself fastly, he can imagine the feeling Menma is getting right now, as he just fucked her tight virginity.

"Mh~" Hinata couldn't join the conversation due to another Namikaze cock keeping her busy. She was amazed how he's thick and long, same as his twin. Good god, she wondered if the Namikaze twins are the gifted ones or she herself. She wanted more of Menma, she had the bad boy fire in her like every other horny teen girl. No teen pussy can stand against a tattooed teen hunk with a well endowed cock, right? So, with her own thoughts, she started to take him as much as possible to her throat.

Not only that, everything about him made her feel good, just a glimpse to his tattoo, or currently his hand caressing her athletic teen female ass which made her stomach flutter and her pussy crave for attention. This fueled her urge to taste his everything that ultimately led to her forcing herself to his cock.

"Ah…" It seems like Menma had the same idea, when she started to use her head more, he started to move his hips. "Watch carefully." He taunted his brother. "I'll teach you a lesson of combined blowjob and face-fuck." He grabbed her head with two hands, forcing her all the way down to his groins as possible, being careful not to suffocate her. "Oh!" He groaned with closed eyes, her tight orifice enveloped more than half of his cock masterfully, with her warm saliva coating his everywhere.

"Isn't blowjob and face fuck are the same thing, you dumbass?" Naruto laughed at his silliness, but he forgot while he was more into romance, Menma was like gained a diploma on erotic arts.

"Of course not, you pussy boi." He mocked at him and started to move his hips again, now he was fucking her mouth at a slow pace, with Naruto just dismissing his words and continuing to masturbate the scene. Her tongue masterfully washed his entire cock endlessly as he thrusted in and out, without leaving the underside of the fucktool out of attention. It's like he's fucking a slippery tight mouth fleshlight, which was present inside of his bed. He stores fucktoys, he's a man after all. Just his manly hands is not enough to please.

Hinata looked at his chiseled abs as this is what she could see with half lidded eyes, and constantly moaned over his cock, sending vibrations to make him feel better. Alas, with Menma busy to taste her mouth with his cock, there was nothing left to give pleasure to her Naruto's-cum-dripping-pussy. She continously shaked, moved her hips but no avail. Only a Namikaze twin can give her pleasure, and that was right now coming from Menma fucking her mouth only, teasing her to no end. Can't he at least caress her ass that made her stomach giddy?

"Oh, God," Menma again threw his head back with a groan and selfishly continued to fuck her cute face to gain himself all the pleasure. "You gonna make me cum." He laughed as he thrusted in and out of her plump lips, with his large cock head never leaving her orifice. His hands, tangled with her hair, never left her head as they used the blunette head for support and satisfaction.

"Mh!" With her craving moans and movements, her eyes closed, he knew that while he's selfishly using her mouth to show a dominating bad boy aura, she actually liked to be used. To be used by him. At the end of the day, he'll definitely need to clean the mess, otherwise their parents will saw the combined girl and boy cum tracks all over his bed. And he's sure that the bed will not be the only sex place during the entire threesome weekend.

"Dude, you know how to select a girlfriend." He appreciated his masturbating blond twin's choice of girl. And he meant it in terms of sex.

"All you think is fucking a girl, bastard." Naruto laughed slightly, he never ceased to masturbate, but also made sure he won't cum until their orgasm scene.

"What? You can't blame me." His one hand continued to move her head all over his cock, and he bent slightly to grop her ass with the other. "A girl's duty is to be sexy and please their males." He slapped her ass, which sent vibrations to her pussy that made her move her hips to the sides. It hurt, but it also felt good. And that made her suck him with great vigor, which made him moan. "Look at her. She's not some kind of simple fuck prey." The hand that was moving her head patted her as it continued to its role. "She's a man-killer vixen." Laughed with another smack on her ass.

"Hmph!" All she could do was to continue to willingly fuck her face on his hard dick and moan. His hand finally left her head and joined to the other to explore her back and ass. Then he climbed on the bed on his knees, his hips moving slowly but strongly to fuck her mouth, and he bent over her to plant a kiss to her ass.

"See?" Then he smirked at his brother who was not impressed enough. Menma talked as his eyes returned to her body, his hands caressing her sexy thighs and ass spontanously. "But even this man predator needs a strong male," He again grabbed her thighs and kissed her ass cheeks deeply, they felt so firm rather than being soft that he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in her buttocks and devour everything, and his hips at the same time forcefully buried to her face and his hard manhood completely entered to her throat. Being a tall boyfriend enables him some things like this, and he's gonna definitely take every chance.

"Ghlk!" She looked like a calf feeding on her cow. She hugged his hips with all she'd got and massaged his muscled globes of ass cheeks that increased her pleasure. Thankfully she was serious in yoga and sports, otherwise without flexibility she might have broken her neck. Menma's hips stopped moving but his cock filled her mouth and throat completely that she needed to breathe and her saliva endlessly spilled. She could feel his abs bent over and touching her head. Not that she protested, his attention to her ass and thighs teased her no loner virgin pussy furiously but his attention also felt so good that she might forget her identity in the end. And that was just from him fucking her mouth. She could breathe again, she was a fast learner after all, so Menma didn't need to be careful about her comfort. He can do anything to her for his own pleasure, and she would still adapt herself.

"Right, Hinata?" He cheerfully asked with dark manner, his face still over her ass, and his hands aparted her buttocks to reveal the still unused third orifice. "Oh, right," He closed his eyes for another moan, rotating his hips randomly to get the utmost pleasure from her hot, slippery throat. "You can't speak if you make love with my cock, you know." Again laughed and smacked her ass, sending chills and vibrations all over her body. His degrading appreciative words that implied her sexiness and her place below him seemed to further her horny state. His hands currently aparting her ass with harsh grabs are only things that prevented her movements.

"Hey, keep it quick, or I'll come and take her." Naruto couldn't wait to join.

"My turn, my bed, my rules." Menma simply dismissed as he granted a lick to her cute pinky asshole. It tasted nothing, but also good, with no trace of disgusting smell or color. "You've an incredible fuckhole here, Hina babe." He massaged her ass deeply and started to rim her. The little anal entrance was so cute and small unlike in the porn movies, which was a proof that it was never used. She could just moan around his cock, couldn't get any attention to her still cum dripping pussy with her hands on his thighs as he massaged her buttocks and licked her awaiting fuckhole. Anticipation and frustration combined together around her body, around her womanhood (or should she say girlhood?). Just one more move from Menma, and she's done. Her body would submit to his desires, his touches, his breath, his taste.

"Wow," Naruto was mesmerized at the sight, it made him extremely hard, if that's even possible considering he's already at full length. "I didn't know an asshole would lick another asshole."

"You learned my new technique Reverse Anal 69?" Menma smirked at him with his strong hands gripping the Hyuga beauty's ass firmly, his breath touches her skin every second. To mock his brother further, he licked the girl's one ass cheek from waist to her thigh, which failed against his brother, but successful at making her crave for more attention. Her skin felt soft and delicious against his wet tongue, and her hole was something fun to lick and play. "Such a perfect female body," He nuzzled in her ass crack, his breath tickled her perfectly shaped pinky hole, his words washed over her body, wrecking havoc in all of her pleasure points. "

"Mh…" Menma's manly smell, rough hands and wet tongue on her ass and hole sent butterflies to her stomach. Her heart beat rapidly, her hormones re-fueled by his touches and his words. He not only continously increases her sex drive, but also her confidence. Confidence of making him feel better, of being the perfect girl to please him, the perfect girl to be together. That counts Naruto too.

The action continued for a few minutes, with Menma kissing and licking her ass and hole, massaging her thighs and hips, and his hips thrusting in and out of her cute little mouth. Being imprisoned under his muscular frame, all she could do was moving her feet, massaging his deliciously tight muscular ass and thighs, and more importantly, sucking his big hard steel cock without much choking. That was surprising, considering the hard dick length and width, even Naruto was amazed at how she was able to take him fully without being suffocated by the same sex tool. He must try her mouth soon.

"Ah, babe." He groaned with gritted teeth and closed eyes against her ass as she sucked with vigor. Her mouth was hot and tight, her tongue licking every part of his cock, and her throat grasping his cockhead with a deadly grip. "You're gonna make me cum, you know." Rested his cheek against her ass and laughed with closed eyes and relished in the feeling of her mouth. "Mh~"

As much as he was feeling extremely good, she could also feel his sex feelings. His cock was throbbing in her mouth, his ministrations on her ass became intense, and his groans grew more erotic. Her lust was also at limit, even though her pussy felt hurt due to extremely high need, her ass full of Menma's words and touches felt so good, and his hands on her inner thighs further pumped her sex need. She was actually gonna cum from being teased and anally pleasured.

"That's enough my sexy freshling." He finally stood up and extracted his cock from her eager mouth despite her moans and his high need. He didn't want to cum before first anal fuck. "How was it?" He grabbed her face gently and crouched to her face level, smiling at her with seductive look. He worked sweat from this intense lovely foreplay, and she really liked his smell. It was manly and captivating, together with his strong frame, making her feel secure and cared very good.

"S-So good, I was actually gonna cum." She smiled dazingly with equally passionately at him and held onto his broad shoulders. Looking at his black tattooed strong left arm, she felt chills all over her spine.

"Hm…" He was satisfied with the answer and the gazes, feeling proud that he can affect her just with his good looking sculpted body. "This body can do more than just orgasm, babe." He whispered against her lips and finally kissed her deeply that it melted her mind. "Now I'm gonna fuck you from behind, embrace yourself." He got up and climbed on the bed, taking his position behind her as she felt excited and owned. He was in control here, and she would serve this young man's needs with her eagerly ready fresh teen body. She knew he's gonna take her anal virginity, which means intense fuck but also no attention to her pussy.

However, she knew she's gonna definitely the best anal orgasm of her life. Menma acted like a selfish dominant male predator on the bed, but she knew he's also very caring, and will definitely give her equal pleasure.

Meanwhile, Naruto was stroking himself, trying his best to not to cum. His brother held her hips firmly and massaged her all of lower back and ass and legs rapidly. He shows much more dominance, but deep down, he knew they both pleasure Hinata with equal power and emotion.

"On your hands and knees, my fresh slut." He whispered with a groan as his dick was resting on her ass crack, feeling the soft large globes massage him. And she obeyed, his words didn't offend her, instead they further her lust. Also she was glad to have sex with her loves, if that made her slut, she's proud of it since they are Namikaze twins. Her boyfriends.

"Hey, don't go raw inside her." Naruto warned him with his hand still stroking himself slowly.

"I know." Menma replied and aparted her asscheeks to reveal the hidden virginity. The pinky hole was so closed that a simple pen could have trouble to enter, yet what will go inside is more than just a thin pen. He thrusted a few times slowly, teasing to enter and exciting her. And, at the last thrust, he entered to her much eager pussy instead.

"AH!" With a wail and arched back, Hinata came just there with convulsing body. Her juices drowned his hard cock in the wet, tight silky sex sleeve of hers. His cock was enormous like Naruto, the only difference is in their usage; Menma using his more dominatingly while Naruto's was more passionate.

"Oh." He reached to her young fertile womb with a single thrust and waited until her orgasm subsided. It was so tight, and hot that his tool was about to explode. He barely held himself from cumming and fucking this tight popped-up flower. "God, you're so tight." But he started to thrust anyways, with his hands firmly holding her hips for better control of her body for his own pleasure. He could feel his cock forcing her open each time he thrusts. In turn, she was getting fueled for the next phase, with increased libido and high need.

It only lasted one and a half minute as Menma's objective was not her young womanhood. He pulled out of her tight snatch slowly with a grunt, and a moan of disappointment from her due to loss of attention. Then, he used his cock covered in her juice to lube her anus. He didn't bother to finger, just used his cock. He stroked her back hole a few times slowly, and her thighs and ass, teasing her again.

To his ministrations, Hinata's lust raised again. She just came from his cock, but now she needed him inside again. To be fucked, to be shown her place underneath him.

"You ready?" He rhetorically asked her and slowly started to enter her ass.

"Y-Yes-!" She moaned at the new intrusion. It felt weird at first to feel his cock head entering her tight anal. But slowly she felt uncomfortable as he continued to sheath himself inside. Despite the first time, she felt slight pain as he fully got inside her with a moan of relax.

"How you feel, babe?" He caressed her ass and thighs at a medium pace and kissed her shoulder to comfort her, his smooth big balls rested against her perianal region, slightly touching the lower part of her dripping pussy, and his muscled thighs against hers. Her anal hole was tight as her pussy, and the puckered entrance itself was much tighter. It was half slippery inside due to lack of enough lube, but it felt so damn good around his shaft. He just wanted to fuck her mercilessly, but awaited for that part to have her adjust herself.

"Dunno, good I think." She was not sure about what she was feeling; a mix of pleasure and unfortable feeling. Pleased due to being able to please him and having her first sex with him, and his ministrations. Uncomfortable due to her pussy lacked attention again because of her anal hole.

"You'll love it, just relax, you're so tight."

"Okay." With that, he held her hips again and started to thrust in and out of her ass. After a few thrusts, he started to give moans of pleasure, and just after a few seconds, she also started to get into it. "You like it now?"

"Yes, Menma." The way she gave his name sent his spine a new sense of pride and lust. The tattooed boy increased his pace. His hard fucktool found new pleasure points inside of her ass as she started to arch her back and give moans of lust. Although her pussy started to hurt, his constant attacks on her G-spot made it fantastic to be fucked inside asshole. He leaned in, having his muscular torso touch her back and his rough hands were wrapped around her lower stomach and jiggling breasts.

"You feel this, babe?" He huskily whispered to her ear with a small but deep kiss to her neck and started to squeeze and pinch her breasts rather roughly. "You feel how hard I am?" She couldn't answer as his hand on her deliciously toned stomach caressed the lower area and her upper inner toned thighs, teasing to touch her clit but purposely avoiding her sex. After two more relentless thrusts, that hand went to her head and turned her face to him. "You and your fucked teen pussy feel extremely horny, right?" He said to her panting lips with his eyes intently watching the face under sex bliss. Her eyes were half lidded, her mouth was panting with saliva dripping and tongue lulled out a bit, clearly it was begging to be kissed by him. His hand held her cheeks firmly to have him watch his smirking face as he continued to fuck her butthole. "But your asshole is enjoying my cock, don't ya agree?"

"Y-Yes, Menma, ah!" He always managed to his pleasure points inside her ass. She was going to cum from the way he was fucking her and his domination over her body. She was now getting why young woman prefer their hot jocks fuck them senseless and fuck their shitholes, and why men prefer to fuck their woman anally. Men liked tight fuck sleeves, they liked to dominate their partners, they liked to pleasure and be pleasured by their partners in every way possible. And women, like Hinata right now. They also shared the same things with their men. They wanted passion, but they also need rough mating like Menma was giving to her right now. Like two animals, focusing on the high end rather then thoughts and feelings of the moment.

"Hnh!" He grunted as she tightened around his dick. "You feel that spot that makes you see stars each time I hit it with my cock?" She moaned with her eyes closed as he held their position with lips teasing to touch each other. "This is your G-spot." He emphasized with moderate but extremely hard thrusts to that point, which made her cry in pleasure. "It's one of the keys to your anal orgasm, but only the Namikaze twins will make you feel it. Why?" He stopped his relentless thrusts, nearly fully inside and teasing to touch that spot again, which made her crave and wiggle.

"W-Why?" She panted heavily against his lips, feeling too horny to talk. She needed to cum, but Menma seemed to not about to give her what she needs the most soon.

"Because, my little sex toy," He laughed and answered with a thrust to that spot that gave him cries of lust from her. His hand swiftly caressing her toned stomach and perfect breasts, with the other still holding her face. "Only a real big cock can touch that spot!" He finished the answer like a roar with more fucking. "And we'll definitely give it to you every single fucking day!" He added with an increased pitch to her face, which frightened her but also excited.

The sheer pleasure was just too much for the duo. With one twin fucking her ass in doggy position with a relentless pace and aggresive attitude, and with the other twin masturbating furiously to the scene, she was near to explode even without touching her pussy, because a specific tattooed teen hunk was abusing her recently discovered anal pleasure areas with his big cock.

"Ah~" Menma grunted as her panting and tightness increased. "You wanna cum?" He smacked one ass cheek to watch it jiggle. Soft and firm like an Olympic athlete. His cock felt like suffocated in utmost warm tightness. "You gonna cum from your shithole being fucked?" He aggressively pulled her hair back to watch her panting lustful face intently and huskily whispered to her face, and finished with a spit to her mouth, getting extremely horny as she swallowed it enjoyingly.

"Yes!" Her eyes were closed at the sexual feeling. Pain of not being touched on the extremely horny pussy, and pleasure of her asshole stretched beyond and her G-spot being abused by his glorious manhood in her ass mixed altogether to an unbearable level of lust. It would take one more move with his rough thrusting, and then, she would be done.

"Good." He licked her lips and immediately after that, he passionately kissed her as if he was swallowing her mouth completely. One hand kept her hair back while the tattooed muscle armed one was roaming all over her toned stomach, thighs and breasts rather fast. Then he broke the kiss slightly but ensuring their lips still grazing each other. "Where do you want me to cum? Your cunt or shithole?" He growled as he remember her vaginal tightness around his cock which was currently spearing itself to her ass.

"O-Oh!" She barely collected her thoughts as there were too much ministrations from him. His muscled torso on her back, his lips on her mouth, his hot breath on her face, his hands pulling her hair back and admiring her body was already much of an exciting experience with his complete conquest of her ass and vaginal lust. "D-Don't know!" She panted to his lips.

"Hm~" He hummed a melody and kissed her deeply again, making sure his saliva drip to her mouth. Their tongues clashed briefly, ended in him forcing her tongue back and swallow his saliva. "You're now an official Namikaze slut, you teen bitch!" He smirked at her face as he saw her lustful desire in her face, which showed not a single bit of offense at his words. Instead, she got tightened even more, and her body also tightened. "Let's seal the deal, you horny teen of a Namikaze girlfriend!" That was when she was broken. Around the last rapid thrusts, he forced her face on the pillow and let go of her hair, only to find and rub her pussy furiously with the same hand.

"AAHH!" Her dam broken there with a sexy face accompanied by wails of orgasm. As her body started to convulse, her asshole tightened even more.

"Oh, FUCK!" He gritted his teeth and with a final thrust to her anal G-spot, he started to came. After the first shot, he speared her ass heavily and forced his fingers inside her pussy, with the other hand groping her breasts, squeezing them, pinching the nubs harshly, which forced her orgasm to increase even more.

"G-God, Menma-!" She moaned heavily against the pillow she's currently holding tightly. Her entire body convulsed with each hard cock's thrust to her ass and manly fingers fucking her pussy, and each of her breasts manhandled roughly. She could feel his cock twitched, throwing big amounts of sperm to her ass and his thrusts grew slower and slower but heavier as before.

"Gah!" Meanwhile, Naruto also came after rapid masturbation to the scene, coating his entire stomach with his own matter. But he didn't stop, slowly continuing to masturbate. Even after this second time orgasm, he was still rock hard, eager to make love with her.

"Ah~" Menma smiled with the last thrust and held himself inside, slowly collapsing atop of her, supporting himself on his elbows and knees to not to smash her. "Hina babe…" He kissed her cheek, then found her lips with each kiss. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy and, making sure the love juice still coating his hand, brought it between their lips and making her taste her own juice. His cock was still hard inside her ass, thanks to sheer tightness and sexiness of her. With the female body under his muscular male one, he felt like a dominant alpha predator securing his mate. A show of owning her, increasing his libido even more.

"Hmh~" She hummed at the sensations he was giving to her. They had the same desire, same fetish. She loved feeling like a freshly deflowered prey by her alpha. She licked her watery woman liquid from his fingers, completely replacing them with her saliva.

"Hah!" He laughed at her and kissed her lips deeply again. While lapping her juices from inside her mouth with his tongue which was forced to her throat again, his rough hands slowly covered her breasts and stomach, and caressed each part until her clit, purposely avoiding it as the sex day was not over. It's barely afternoon.

"Ah…" They both moaned into the kiss as he slowly thrusted again to her ass, very slowly, to relax his now hurting cock. Although she wanted to get her pussy fucked by him, she was now also feeling lustful and prideful due to his eagerness for another round, her ability to ease his hurting lust.

With another thought in his mind, he broke the kiss slowly to apply that thought. Their saliva connected, and he smiled when he saw her exactly eager face. He slowly stood up on his knees, pulling out of her, careful not to drop a single man seed of him from her anus.

"God, you look so hot." He whispered huskily as he stared at her gaping spermed hole and held her ass cheeks apart. His thumbs grazed the region around her anus, which made her wittle and whimper a bit. A hint of her need for the next round. After a few seconds, he entered his fingers to her hole, lapping his cum as she moaned again. Then without a word, he served the cum covered fingers to her mouth, drawing his face in front of hers to watch intently.

"Hm…" She closed her eyes as he started to feed her with his cum. It tasted like the same as Naruto, with a mix of her anus taste. Something sour like a mix of lemon, orange and an undiscovered dessert. It felt wickedly good. They continued the act; he lapped the cum from her ass, and she relished in the taste. Each time he was gathering his cum, he made sure to thrust his fingers a few times slowly that hit her spots again, she moaned mindlessly. In fact, she looked and acted on her instincts, her mind was defeated by his cock long ago.

After they finished, he lied down next to her and they looked at each others' eyes briefly. Then they hugged each other, never minding their bodies covered in sweat, this time his martial arts master hands roamed all over her smooth back and ass lovingly, and sometimes her tight thighs, feeling every bit of toned flesh. And they kissed, no tongue, just kisses. Her delicate but masterful hands also felt every bit of strong muscle at his back and hips. At the same time, his brother watched from the couch, already cleaned himself of his cum. He wanted to continue the sex session, but didn't want to interrupt their first loving moment.

In fact, it was the first time he saw his asshole tattooed brother smiling and acting lovingly with someone.

"You know," Menma broke the kiss and smiled with closed eyes as she started to kiss his jawline to his neck. "I like you working your body just as much as us." Kissed her temple slightly and inhaling her sweaty womanly scent, his hands continuing their ministrations with groping her ass again, slightly smacking it. "And your sweat smells so good."

"Yours is good too," She licked the joining part of his neck and shoulder, lapping up some sweat. "And delicious," And again she returned to his lips with a smile. "Just like our cum." Finished her words with a kiss.

"Hah." He laughed against her lips, holding her to him dearly from her lower back and ass. "I am sure of it, believe me…" They looked at each other intently. "Was I good?" He couldn't help but to think of their first time performance.

"Of course!" The responder was Naruto, he answered his brother with a smirk and came to the bed, behind Hinata he lied down and hugged her from her stomach and breasts, never minding his brother's strong arms between him and her. "Didn't you see how she convulsed and came?" He stood on one elbow and looked at her face with a smile. "She's the modern Aphrodite." He kissed her lips briefly.

"Well, he's right." She chuckled at the black haired boy and fondled with his hair, which was an another surprising fact for Naruto, because Menma hated his hair being caressed. "You both are equally good at these stuff, you know." She kissed the blond twin, appreciating their performance.

"You too." Both the twins responded at the same time and kissed her cheeks with smile. They had her rest on her back, and each boy took control of half of her body except her head, eliciting moans of lust again from the closed eyed Hyuga teen woman. They both sucked on each side of her neck, her shoulders, to cover her with slight hickeys, as they wanted the real hickeys to be given at the end of their sex session. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs were being taken care of by the stud twins. One of their hands grazed her inner thighs, then took good care of her dripping pussy at the same time. When one or two of their fingers entered her vagina, it felt nearly like a Namikaze stud cock was inside of her again.

"Oh…" She moaned as her hands were on each boy's muscled back and shoulders, feeling the hot bodies against hers. And their hard cocks were pressed on either side of her thighs and hips. They were just too long and thick, not to mention they were teens, so those giants were going to grow even more.

"Hm…" Both the twins moaned against her neck, one of their hands on her vagina while the others were under her ass, squeezing the firm buttocks and pressing their cocks further into her soft flesh. This was, the trio gained the equal amount of pleasure.

The studs brought their womanly cum covered hands to her face again and they had her suckle on their fingers each turn until there were nothing left. And they kissed her cheeks at the same time, then kissed each side of her lips slightly, while they were careful not to touch their lips together. And they left her lips after that with a heavy breath.

"Wohoo!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed. "How'bout another round? A threesome?"

"I thought you were never gonna ask, idiot." His brother laughed.

"Well, Hinata?"

"Oh, of course." Although she knew they were aware of her horniness for them, she didn't want to sound like a real slut only focusing on their cocks and bodies, as she actually loved them for whom they were.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Naruto kissed her lips deeply and looked at her eyes. "We know you love us as we have the same for you."

"Don't worry." Menma turned her face to him. "This is our little secret." And he also kissed her deeply. "We know we're irresistable, so as you." He winked at her with a smirk. "You're not a slut, but…" He grazed her skin with his finger until the hard nub on her big breast. "I prefer you act like a slut on the bed." Chuckled a bit, then she and the other twin laughed too.

"Enough talking?" Naruto groaned as he thrusted her thigh a bit to relax himself, and his hand was on her pussy again to relieve her from some sexual frustration. "I'm incredibly horny right now –tebayo. And to tell the truth, I'm also thinking the same with this asshole."

"O-Okay." Hinata coughed a bit to clear her throat, which had the twins remember something. Regardless of their thought of that this is also her house, they still have to serve the guest, and that 'guest' is now became someone special to them.

"I'm gonna bring something to drink." Naruto got up, never minding the nakedness. "You two, don't fuck before I return."

"Can't promise that." Menma smirked and pulled their girlfriend to another kiss. Naruto just shook his head and got out of the room.

**I tried my best again. Next chapter will be the end. Please give review of your thoughts. And no, Naruto and Menma are not gonna kiss or screw each other.**


End file.
